


Party

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the new ways are not as fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

“Do you remember when a Rogue Squadron party meant a bunch of pilots sitting on old crates, drinking whatever could be scrounged up and eating the leftover ration bars?” Wedge nudged Wes with his elbow, “I almost miss those parties.”

Wes gave him a look of disbelief. “Do you have a head injury that we don’t know about?”

“No, I think I know what he means.” Hobbie gestured to the people that were spread out around the large room, dancing, eating, chatting and all having a good time. “There were times when it was only us, and we didn’t have much more than each other but it was still good.”

Tycho was nodding, “All of this is great too, and having more people to share in our victories is wonderful, but it doesn’t really feel like they are our parties anymore. Too many people here for political reasons, people we don’t even know. When it was just us we didn’t have to worry about watching our backs when we were supposed to be having a good time.”

“Exactly. Now when there’s a party I feel like hiding in the back corner, playing a game of sabaac with close friends, and ignoring what everyone else seems to be doing.” Wedge shrugged and tilted his empty mug around on its edge. “I could do that almost any time there was a free afternoon. I don’t even know who organized this party.”

He looked up, feeling that his three friends were staring at him. “What?”

Tycho cleared his throat, “I thought that you organized this.”

Hobbie and Wes glanced at each other, shrugged and then nodded, “We did too.”

They all looked at each other for a moment, and then looked over where people were still dancing. Wes was the first to say what was going through all of their minds. “Does that mean we don’t have to stay? I know a quiet spot in the lower hanger that has a table and some old crates for chairs.”

Tycho grinned, “Winter sent me a care package with some snack foods; I could run by my quarters and get it.”

“I have two bottles of whiskey tucked away in my footlocker.” Hobbie ducked Wes’s half-hearted attempt to smack his shoulder.

“Alright, Tycho you go first, then Hobbie will follow. Wes you’ll slip out next and grab some glasses on your way. I’ll make the rounds one more time to distract everyone and meet you all in the hanger in twenty minutes.” Wedge stood slowly, trying to look nonchalant as his friends started to scatter.

Wes stopped for a moment, waiting for his turn to make his escape, “Maybe you should grab Luke while he’s still sane. Those political types have been following him around since he got here.” He gestured to the harried-looking Jedi, turning it into a wave when Luke saw it, and laughed before heading for the door.


End file.
